


[Podfic] The Catalyst

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst that ends well!, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his journey from great to good, John will be Sherlock's catalyst for change, change for the better, but it's going to hurt along the way. And then it won't. It so very much won't hurt at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Catalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812051) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> For the ever-lovely AtlinMerrick, who is a star, a wonderful author, and an all-round fabulous person.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

 

The Catalyst: Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xa0p2fo2f86skj9/The_Catalyst_-_AtlinMerrick.mp3)


End file.
